The The Tragedy of Severus and Jette
by Echo-Wolf
Summary: Everyone seems to think that "Happily Ever After" makes for a perfect romance story. Well, Romeo and Juliet had a diffrent opinion. What will happen when two new "Star Crossed Lovers" follow in their footsteps? SS/OC
1. The Tale Begins

Our story starts out with two young teenagers. Neither knew each other too well, even though they both went to the same school for 5 years, but for some reason their fates crossed the moment that they first meet. What will these star crossed lovers do in their own _Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet?_

* * *

It is the 5th year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Severus Snape and Jette Corvin. I was a nice day out, as the 5th years rushed out side after the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. exam. Jette, Aria, Zaire and Gema all went straight to the rest of their group; Mason, Jimmy, and little Jase. Aria went straight for Mason's strong arms. He gladly gathered her up and hugged her tight.

"Ok Mason... that's enough. I can't breathe…" Squeaked Aria. Mason laughed and let her go.

"So," Jimmy began, "how did you do little sis?"

"Jimmy, stop calling me little sis. I'm a very, very distant relative. And I'm pretty sure I got an 'outstanding' on it." Jette said smiling. Jimmy grumbled and said something about "brainy bitch" and "but we look alike". Everyone laughed, enjoying the nice day out. They were all settled in and in their own little world, glad to be out of the exam room when there was commotion coming from under the tree not to far from theirs. Aria and Jette got up to go investigate. They pushed through the crowd to see James Potter and his gang tormenting Severus Snape.

"Who wants to see me take Snivelly's trousers off?" He cheered. All of his gang laughed, but stopped abruptly when Lilly Evens came storming up.

"Well, this is where I take my leave. See you Aria." Jette said. She wasn't much of a fan of Lilly. There wasn't a reason; they just didn't seem to click. As she was walking away she heard some commotion and what sounded like Severus calling Lilly a Mudblood. Jette sighed and walked on. Se walked past her group and on to the Great Hall, where lunch was now being served.

* * *

Nothing else matter to Severus that night, except making up with Lilly. It was so stupid to call her a Mudblood. Why did he even consider that when he, himself is a half-blood. He got to the portrait that concealed Gryffindor. He waited for Lilly to come out. When she finally did, she shot him down, and it all ended. She shut the portrait door and went vanished into the common room. Severus's heart seemed broken. He slumped down the wall, numb from shock. Then it hit him. He curled up and started to cry. How could this be happening? How could the love of his life be gone, just like that?

Meanwhile, Jette was lying awake in her bed. She just couldn't sleep, no matter what she did. She has tossed and turned for hours. Finally, in desperation, she slung the covers off her, and got out of bed, careful not to wake the rest of the room. She quietly walked down to the common room. She looked out the dark window and sighed. She opened the door and walked down the spiraling, never-ending staircase. She walked on and on, still wide awake and full of energy. She was just about to go back up to the Ravenclaw tower when she heard something. It sounded like crying. What could it be? Maybe it was just Moaning Myrtle. Still, she walked closer to the source anyways. She tiptoed around the hall, not wanting to startle the portraits. The sound grew closer and closer. Finally she reached the corridor where the Gryffindors reside. She saw a small black figure, huddled up at the wall. She recognizes it as a person. A crying person. A crying boy. She walked up to the shaking boy and stopped right in front of him.

Severus heard footsteps growing closer. Then they stopped. He looked up. He saw two bare feet with Ravenclaw blue toenails. He trailed his eyes up to the short but very nice legs of a girl, hidden behind purple and black PJ pants. He kept on trailing up the curvy figure, over the wide hips, small waist, and reasonable bust, all under a black night shirt. Finally he reached the face of his visitor. She looked just like that Jimmy kid he knew from Slytherin. She had a soft, kind face with high cheek bones, a very cute nose, long dark red hair, and bright blue eyes that show lividly even in the dark light. They had so much intensity in them that she could probable kill with those eyes. Her red, full lips curved up in a gentle smile as she bent down and put a hand on Severus's shoulder.

"Are you ok? I heard you crying." She held out her hand. Severus noticed her fingers, much like his own, were long, and that she was probably a piano player. She helped him up.

"Yeah I'm ok. Thanks." He said.

"Girl troubles?"

"Yeah. Sorta. He are you related to Jimmy Corvin? You look just like him. Well, except that he is a lot taller." She gave him a threatening, yet joking look.

"Yeah I am. Jette Corvin. Jimmy claims that we are siblings but actually we are very, very distant relatives. And you are Severus Snape, correct?" He nodded. "How about I walk you back down to Slytherin, you look like you could use a friend." Severus smiled and nodded. The set of for the dungeons together.

"That's weird that you aren't siblings, you and Jimmy I mean. You two look so alike. Though his hair is a shade lighter." Severus said, trying to maintain a conversation. This just might turn out to be a friendship. Maybe he could keep this one, and not lose her.

"Well, the Corvinus blood line is very strong and prominent. We are very distant relatives but when the Corvinus blood surfaced again, he looked exactly like me even though my dad is the 'father of us all' so to speak."

"Wait, do you mean Corvinus like _the_ Corvinus Bloodline? And 'father of us all' is Alexander Corvin? The first true immortal?" Severus said, bewildered. Jette smiled.

"Yep. We try to not be so, flashy, like Malfoy, but yes. Alexander is my dad and William and Marcus are my brothers. I haven't met them though. One is in hibernation for 200 years, I believe he has about 150 years to go and then the other has been locked up for 800." Jette rambled on.

"So how is Jimmy related?"

"Well, Alexander had 3 sons actually, one didn't inherit the immortal gene, like me, and so no one really knows much about him. I don't even know his name. So that's Jimmy's distant grandpa. Some how. But the Corvin blood didn't show up until it got to Jimmy. So I guess counting him, there are 5 of us left. We are dieing out. Fun." Severus laughed at her sarcasm. "Well, here we are. Now, go in, and go to sleep. You need it. Don't do anything stupid either and…" She wiped away a tear, "stop crying. You will survive. People come and go and heartbreak is natural. I'll be looking for you in the morning." She wiped away his last tear then hugged him. Severus, though shocked, hugged her back. He took a moment to just take in the moment. She was warm and smelled like a honeysuckle. Jette also took in the moment. Severus was skinny, kind-of cold and smelled like a cologne. She smiled. They let go and Jette walked away.

"Good night Severus." She said rounding the corner.

"Good night Jette." He said softly and went into bed.

Both lie awake in bed for just a little while longer that night, both thinking of what had just happened. When they fell asleep, they dreamed of each other. And so the tale begins of Juliet, and her Romeo.

* * *

_Reveiws are thrilling and make me smile! =D _


	2. Locked Within Myself

_Just a note on this. The two songs I put in here are _Let Me In _and _The Curse _from the movie _Rigoletto.

* * *

Jette walked down to the Great Hall the next morning without her usual entourage of Mason and Aria. Her heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to fly loose. She quickened her pace, trying not to trip going down the stairs but knowing full well that she wouldn't. She rushed down, but for the reason, she could not explain. She slowed down when she neared the Great Hall, and took a moment to composer herself. Why was she acting this way? It was just a chance encounter with a class mate. She walked through the doors, and made her way to the Ravenclaw table, looking down the Slytherin one for any sign of the stringy, greasy haired kid. She sat down, heart sinking, that he wasn't there yet. She sat facing the Slytherin table; she would know when he got there.

"Hey what was the deal this morning? You ran off!" Aria spazed as she ran up to Jette, practically dragging poor Mason along.

"Aria, calm down and please don't have a heart attack. I was just in a hurry."

"Oh, does Jette have a crush? Who is it? Is it that cute boy in Gryffindor, the one who always hangs out with that Potter kid?"

"Aria, no I do not have a crush. Maybe I was just hungry." Jette shot back, her cheeks growing hotter. Aria just laughed and said "Riiiiight."

Breakfast grew on as more people trickled in. Today was going to be a free day, seeing as Jette didn't have to take the exam today. Jimmy and Jase came in, shortly followed by Zaire and Gema but still not Severus. Jette was almost finished with her cereal when low and behold, Severus walked in, with his normal group of friends. Jette smiled at him beaming. His eyes lit up, though he didn't show it, there was a ghost of a smile playing on his thin lips.

Jette and her group were sitting outside under their usual tree. There were students scattered around. She was keeping a keen watch for Severus.

"So what do you think Jette?" Asked Jimmy.

"Huh?"

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Nope. Hey I'm gonna catch up with you guys later. I think I'm gonna go to the music room for a while." Jette said, getting up and walking off.

"Ok." Jimmy said, to himself.

"She's acting strange this morning." Aria said.

"What, with not listening? Gema and Zaire never listen. They are too busy sucking face." Zaire shot up an obscene hand gesture for that, all the while, doing exactly what Jimmy said. Jimmy just laughed.

"Dude, something is up. She ran off this morning to get to breakfast, I'm surprised she isn't in the hospital ward with a few broken bones, but Aria dragged me to the Great Hall after her." Mason said. Aria turned her back on him.

Jette walked through the nearly deserted school to the music room. Maybe playing for a while would help her to think. It was just a chance meeting with a class mate that she didn't even know! What, is she in love with him? No, that is a stupid idea. She didn't believe in love at first sight. It was just stupid. It takes time to fall in love.

She got to the door and stopped. Someone was playing the piano and playing incredibly well. She recognized didn't recognize the melody. It put her in a trance. The piano stopped and broke the trance that Jette was in. She mustered the courage to go in. She opened to door and there was Severus Snape sitting behind the piano. He looked up calmly. Jette smiled and flitted over to the piano.

"I heard you play. You're good. I would have never guessed." She raved.

"Do you play?" was all he said. Jette nodded. She sat on the bench with Severus and used her rump to scoot him over. When she was all settled she started playing.

"What's that one if you are so good at piano?" She quizzed him when she got through.

"Saber Dance. By Khachaturian." (AN: if you have heard that it's insane especially to play on piano.) He replied. Jette started playing another melody.

"Pachelbel Canon in D Major." He said softly.

"You suck." Jette said, laughing. "What were you playing earlier before I came in."

"Oh it's a song I wrote. It has lyrics but I don't sing. Maybe you would want to?"

"Sure, and I don't see why you don't sing. You have a nice voice." Jette said. Severus disregarded that statement. He rummaged through his bag and found a sheet of paper.

"Here." He said handing her a sheet of music. She smiled then resumed her post at the piano. She started playing then sang:

_I love the part, _

_In fairy tales, _

_That's very near the end, _

_When all the kingdom, _

_Cheers for their new queen._

_And all is well,_

_And all is good, _

_And everyone belongs,_

_And happily their ever-aftering._

_But when I enter,_

_The kingdom of dreams, _

_I face the promise,_

_Of all I can be._

_Will they see me as, _

_A heroine,_

_Tell me will,_

_They let me in?_

_Won't someone let me in?_

"That was beautiful. You are really talented." Severus said quietly.

"Na. I just have a knack for music. Its practice that made me good. I bet I could make you a good singer. Do you dance?" Severus looked skeptical.

"Yes I can. But how do you propose to do that? To make me sing?"

"Well. All it takes is a little training. We shall get to the dancing later but for now, we sing." Severus still looked skeptical.

They stayed in the music room for hours. Why Severus stayed was beyond him. He didn't believe in love at first sight either. So what was he feeling? He couldn't love anyone after Lilly but maybe Jette was right. Maybe he could move on and love again. There are other girls, and there is one, gorgeous, talented, fiery one beside him. Ok, stop. Now this is getting out of hand.

"Ok, just to see where we are, sing this for me." Jette handed him an old copy of a song called "The Curse".

"I think you might like it." She said from the piano.

"But I don't even know how it goes."

"Wing it. Now sing!" She started playing and Severus tried to sing.

_We heard the tales since we were young_

_Heard the songs that have been sung_

_About an evil spell_

_Someone beautiful is cursed_

_We feel sad through every verse_

_Till a kiss and all is well_

_The message that no one can see_

_Is clearer to someone like me_

_There is no curse or evil spell_

_That's worse than one we give ourselves_

_There is no sorcerer as cruel_

_As the proud, angry fool_

_And yet we cry "life isn't fair"_

_Beneath our cries the truth is there_

_The power that will break the spell_

_We should know very well_

_Is locked within ourselves_

_Yet we'd rather blame_

_And curse out fate than change_

_We run from everyone to hide from the pain_

_And all the shame_

_The story's old, we know it well_

_About a wretched evil spell_

_The power that will break this curse_

_Oh I know all too well_

_Is locked within myself_

To Jette, Severus had a beautiful voice, though a diamond in the rough; it still had such a wonderful tone. It was deep and fluent. It was like a gentle flowing river, and this was the perfect song for him. She was in a trance, once again, while playing the piano. He caught on quickly and did wonderfully. The song ended. They looked into each other's eyes. Jette with her bright blue eyes searched through Severus's onyx ones, finding a strong, yet broken man. Severus, searched through Jette's, beyond the fire in them, to find something most unusual. He found a scared little girl, who only wants to be held. He instantly knew that she too, had her heart broken. He suddenly longed to hold her and her him. Neither knew what to do. Finally Jette tore her eyes away from his and gathered her things.

"Well, I bet that Aria is looking for me. I should go. I guess I'll see you later?" She said, after she had all her things. Severus nodded. She left without a word. He looked down and gathered his things, a new excitement bubbling in his chest. He couldn't wait to see her again. He gathered up his music and books, to find the song he wrote left on the piano. She had forgotten it. He had just found excuse to see her again.

Jette returned to her dorm that night to find Aria waiting for her.

"Where were you? You missed dinner. Were you with a boy?" She asked.

"Hum. I didn't even notice I missed dinner. Well I'm tired. Night." Jette said, avoiding Aria's question on purpose. Aria laid down, plotting to find out just what Jette was doing. Meanwhile, Jette lay in her bed, bubbling. She was excited. She hoped that if she left the music there on the piano that Severus would return it to her. The perfect excuse to see each other! Jette suppressed a giggle. This friendship would be one of her best.

* * *

_Reveiws are thrilling and make me smile!! =D_


	3. Star Crossed Lovers

_Wow. Its Midnight and I am wired. Im sorry if this is horrible but bare with me. I like it. I think its cute. So yeah. Im gonna try and make chapters a tad longer. Right now it feels like they fly by so yeah. Ok, im off to bed. Enjoy._

* * *

Severus woke up early that morning. He got ready and went off too the Great Hall. He sat down, facing where Jette usually sits. He was surprisingly early. There were mainly 5th years up, the Potions O.W.L. was today, but he was still one of the few.

Jette also got up early. She made an effort to get out the door before Aria woke up as well. Jette almost ran down the stairs making a huge effort to not kill herself. She walked in to see Severus sitting at the almost empty Slytherin table. Jette smiled and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table but Severus got up. She met him half way. He handed her his song that she had left, and still hasn't read.

"You left this on the piano yesterday. I didn't know if you wanted it but, I thought I would give it back either way." Jette smiled at the gesture. Severus started to walk away but Jette called to him.

"Hey Severus," She said once she had got to him, "maybe we could go for a walk today after the exam. It's a nice day." Severus nodded. For a moment, Jette though that she had saw a smile flicker on his face. She went back to the Ravenclaw table, and sat facing Severus, looking over the music. He watched her until her friends came in.

"JEETTTTTEE!!!!!" Jimmy yelled, startling the students and teachers in the room. He ran up to Jette and knocked her off of the bench and onto the floor. The rest of the gang was laughing.

"What the hell was that for?! You maniac! Here I am, trying to eat a nice breakfast but no. I get attacked. I'm going back to the tower." Jette said, fuming. She has the attention of everyone in the room on her and she was sure that her cheeks were on fire. She grabbed the music and started off when Jimmy said:

"Has someone jumped on their menstrual cycle?"

"That must be why you are being such an annoying git this morning, and you better stop before I run you over." With that Jette vanished. There was a chorus of "ooohhh's" from everyone in the room.

"She got you good Jimmy." Zaire said.

"Nice to know you have returned to us leech." Jimmy spat, going back to the Slytherin common room.

After the little mishap, it was time for the testing to start. Once Jette was cooled off, she walked down to the great hall and took her seat. This was one of her worst subjects. She should have asked Severus for some help, since he is the "Potions Master". She did her best though. She couldn't wait for it to be over. She had at least one good thing to look foreword to. She was gonna see Severus.

Severus on the other hand was nervous as all get out. Slytherin's weren't known for their bravery. But why was he like this? After all, she was just a friend, and they were going to have a friendly talk. He flew through his Potions exam yet took the whole time to make certain that he would have and "outstanding".

Time was up and all the 5th years rushed out of the Great Hall. It was finally Friday! Jette felt the buzz that was floating around while she looked for Severus. She caught sight and fought her way through the crowd. The rest of her group didn't bother her after her little outburst. They had already slipped out the door.

"Ready to go?" Jette asked Severus in a peppy voice. She was absolutely bubbling over with excitement. Severus looked slightly nervous but walked out with her. They dropped their stuff off and went out side. They walked towards the lake, a nice secluded place to talk. They found a nice sized rock and sat down on it, overlooking the placid lake. They talked about everything from music, to home, to dreams, to favorite subjects. They both found that the other was incredibly easy to talk to. They have several opposites but it is true that opposites attracts.

"So, astronomy is your strong point?" Severus asked.

"Yes, that and astrology and arithmancy. What is your zodiac sign?"

"Capricorn I think."

"Saturn eh. I'm Venus." Snape looked confused. "Libra. That means our stars crossed. Kinda cool isn't it. Like Romeo and Juliet. But we aren't lovers." Severus put his finger to her lips.

"You know that you often ramble." Jette smiled meekly. Something about Severus made her so giddy that she just couldn't control herself. She sat quietly and stared into his eyes, her cheeks getting hotter and redder so that she was sure they matched her hair. She scooted closer to Severus and laid her head on his shoulder, staring out on to the lake.

"I don't want to go home." Severus said.

"Me neither. It's a long trip home and when I get there it's so lonely. Dad is never home, and I didn't know my mom. Well, it's not lonely, but I stay in my room. I don't like the people I live with."

"I don't have the best home life either. I wish my dad would stay gone." Jette looked to him. They stayed on the rock, not talking, but being with each other until the sun set and it was time for dinner. Everyday until the train left for home they would meet out there. Jette eventually told Aria where she was going. Aria was just glad that she was making a new friend. She eventually made up with Jimmy too. Well after she gave him a nice, shiny, black eye.

Jette and Severus had one last day together. They were inseparable the whole day for they knew that the next day they would leave and not see each other for the whole summer. We find the star-crossed lovers together, on their rock.

"Will you write to me over the summer?" Jette asked.

"You know I will. You think I'm going to spend all summer shut in my room?"

"Yes." Severus grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close to him. He stared into her eyes.

"Promise me something Jette."

"Yes?"

"Don't forget me." Jette smiled.

"I couldn't if I tried."

Another year at Hogwarts has come to a close for Severus Snape and Jette Corvin. The train arrived at Kings Cross Station as students flooded off. Jette finally got through the barrier with her friends, and then they were to get on another train to Germany then Jimmy and Jette were to go to the main Covent. Jette was about to get on the second train when she spotted Severus. She dropped her stuff beside her friends and ran to him. She didn't know why but she just needed too.

"Severus!" He turned and Jette jumped into his arms. She hugged his neck tight. He hugged her back.

"Jette, we have to go!" yelled Jimmy. Jette let go of Severus.

"I guess I'll be seeing you." Jette said, walking back from Severus.

"Yeah. See you." He said back, sorrow etched on his face. Jette got on the train and looked out the window watching Severus's figure get smaller and smaller as the train pulled away. But if you think that this is the end, oh how wrong you are, this is only the beginning.


	4. Dont Kill The Messanger Boy

_Yay! Another chapter out! I though I would never finish this one. Its kinda boring but bare with me. **It will get better!!!** So enjoy! Oh and a special thanks to **canus0lupus0lycanth! **Without her this would not be possible!! Oh and she was my first reveiw. She gets a cookie.._

_I wish I owned Severus but I dont. He belongs to J. K. Rowling. She has him tied up in her basement._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Severus,_

_How's your summer going? I can't wait to get out of here and get back to Hogwarts. I live with about 15 other men and the 7 most annoying girls on the face of the earth. They all have the attitude that they are better then me too. Ur. The only thing I like about this place is that I have my own privet study filled with the coolest books ever. Most of them are history books but they are way less boring then history of magic. I also have a vast collection of music and astronomy books too. Then there are all the little trinkets my dad got me. _

_Tonight happens to be a special night. Amelia is coming to check on us and so everyone has to be on their best behavior. We all have to dress up to, and for some reason, the other chicks here think that I have no clue what a dress is. They have been coming in all day asking to help me pick out a dress or do my hair. So in the end I bolted my door shut. I wish I could use magic, and then I would be able to put a curse on it to stop people from touching it. But Jimmy can use magic now, so he has been unlocking it and coming in. I shall be rid of him soon though. I love him to death but he needs to get a life. At least he isn't in his mother's basement. Well, I must go. I need to get ready. Daddy and Amelia will be here shortly. Wish me luck!_

_Jette_

Jette sealed her letter and gave it to her owl, William, to take back to Severus. She then got up and slipped into the black lacy dress and put her hair in a curly up-do. Once done, it was time to meet with everyone else in the foyer.

Everyone was in their best dress clothes, most of the men were wearing nice, non-blood stained capes and the girls were in revealing but pretty dresses. Jette sighed. She still had a month to go of this place. It would be torture. She went and sat down by Jimmy.

"You look nice, quite different from every other girl." Jimmy pointed out.

"Yes, my boobs aren't hanging out. I prefer a little more modesty." Jette shot back. Jimmy laughed. At least they were getting along now. She does admit that she will miss him when she goes back but it will be nice to not have his smartass snide remarks all day.

It turned out that the meeting with Amelia was incredibly boring. Alexander got there about half-way through.

"I was caught in traffic I swear by the moon." He said to Jette, defending himself.

"Right. You could have just as easily apparated here and been early. You and me both know that you caught up with an old friend and you stood thee talking and looking at baby pictures of you kids." Jette said. Alexander smiled and patted Jette on the back before he got up and went on.

Jette floated around for the rest of the night, just talking to random people and acquaintances. Everyone was going to stay up for a couple more hours but since there was nothing going on of interest at all, Jette though it best to go get some sleep. She wished her dad goodnight and Jimmy as well, and then walked up the grand staircase and to her room. She bolted the door shut so she wouldn't be interrupted by drunken vampires…or Jimmy. She had no clue where he kept all his energy but at the most random times he would get the most energy and be bouncing around for hours on end. She sighed to herself and went to change.

She came back to her study to put out the lantern when she saw a beautiful barn owl with blue eyes to match hers. She opened the bay window to let him in. He flew to her desk and sat, staring up at her. Jette untied the letter from it and it flew up and sat on her shoulder, nipping her ear lovingly. She scratched the owl and then turned her attention to the letter. She saw her name in tiny slanted scrawl, and instantly knew it was from Severus.

_Jette,_

_I'm not exactly having the time of my life hear either. My dad is horrible but he stays gone most of the time. I still pine for Lilly and summer only makes it worse because she lives close to me. But you say I will live and I believe you. I miss having someone to talk to everyday. Now the only person I have is my mom. _

_So have got your O.W.L scores yet? I got an "Outstanding" in Potions and DADA but that doesn't surprise you does it? I can't wait till we can do magic outside of school. It will make my life so much easier. And Apparation will come in handy as well. _

_Oh, I have William. I though I would let him rest. He is incredibly well behaved. I think he likes me. He has been sitting on my shoulder the whole time. Ow. He nipped my ear a little too hard. I think he knows that I'm writing about him. The barn owl is Quinn, he is my moms. She likes William too. She thinks he is beautiful. Why did you name him William anyways? Well. I should go and get to bed. _

_Severus_

Jette smiled. Even in his letters he was awkward and timid. She felt bad for him to have to be with his dad. He didn't sound like he was nice but she wasn't for sure. He never really talked about his family much. She then laughed to herself. He was right. It didn't surprise her that he got "Outstandings" in both DADA and Potions. She was sure that he had got plenty more O.W.L.'s too. So that's where William was. It was nice of him to keep William and send out his own owl. She scratched the owl known as Quinn and smiled, thinking of William sitting on Severus's shoulder. It was an incredible feet that William actually liked Severus, seeing as he is picky to whom he trusts. His funny little habit of biting a tad to hard made her laugh.

She put down the letter and decided to write tomorrow. She would let his owl stay with her that night and rest. She lifted Quinn off her shoulder and carried him to Williams's cage and set him in it. Quinn hid his head under his wing and fell fast asleep. She, too, was tired so she went and lay down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

Jette woke up that morning to Quinn flying around her head, trying to wake her. There was a pounding at the door. She grudgingly rolled out of bed and went to unlock the 5 different locks on her door. She opened it to see Kramen standing there.

"What?" she asked, fuming. She was having the best dream.

"Your dad wants to see you before he leaves." He answered. Jette rolled her eyes. "Don't kill me. I'm just the messenger." Kramen through his hands up and walked away. She walked out the door, Quinn following, and down to the kitchen. She saw her dad sitting there with a mug of coffee waiting for her. Quinn flew over to him and landed on the table in front of him. Alexander smiled and scratched the owl who hooted happily.

"Who is this?" He asked, playing with the owl.

"He is my friends. He is letting William rest." Jette said.

"Yeah, he is her boyfriend." Jimmy said, coming in making faces and kissing noises.

"Jimmy, I believe that he wanted to see me. Not you. May I spend some time with my dad?"

"Sure I guess. See ya Mr. C." He said walking out. Alexander smiled and looked back at his daughter.

"So, tell me about this boy."

"Well, he is just a friend. He needed someone, and I was there. And we have actually become quite good friends." Jette continued to talk to her dad until he had to leave. She went back upstairs and wrote her reply to Severus.

_Severus_

_Yes I got my O.W.L.'s back. I think I did pretty well. Got an Outstanding in Astronomy. Couldn't have guessed that could you? I didn't do to well in Potions but I think Slughorn will let me take the N.E.W.T level since I got an E. I knew I should have asked you. I also got an O in Arithmancy. That made me smile. =D _

_So I named William that for my brother. He is a white wolf. Well, _the _white wolf. He is the only one. He is really pretty when he isn't trying to bite your head off. I've met him before. Dad figured out a charm that gives him full control and it lets him change back and forth at will. Its kinda like the Wolf Bane Potion. Well, we have about a month to go. Hey, why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? We can shop together! You wouldn't like that much though would you? But if you want to, meet me there on August 19__th__. Till then._

_Jette_

She smiled to herself and sealed the letter. She gave it to Quinn and sent him on his way.

Jette hadn't gotten a reply from Severus in the weeks to come. August 19th crept up on her rather quickly. She got up that morning and got ready to go. She was buzzing with excitement and anticipation. She didn't know if Severus would be there or not but if he wasn't it would be that bad. It's not like they are in love. She gathered up the money that her dad had given her for school supplies. She got her list for school and headed off downstairs to meet up with Jimmy, who would be taking her.

"You ready to go do some shopping girlfriend?" Jimmy asked excitedly.

"Not with you. You have errands to run."

"Well isn't getting school supplies running errands?" Jimmy asked downhearted. Jette just looked at him. He pouted but held out his arm for her and apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Ok. You go do your think and I'll do mine. Meet here at 5?" Jimmy asked. Jette nodded. Jimmy left to go off to do whatever it was he was to do. Jette decided to first go to her favorite location, Flourish and Blotts. She happily walked through the doors as the smell of leather-bound books hit her. She decided to get her school books later. She walked to the back of the store where all of the older books were kept. These fascinated her. She got to the back and started prowling. She noticed someone standing in the dark corner and though nothing of it but then did a double take. Severus. He came! Excitement bubbled within her. She crept up on him slowly. He looked so absorbed in the books that he wouldn't notice a train coming. She got up close and put her hands over his eyes and whispered guess who in his ear. He jumped a little as an involuntary reaction but was determined to not to show that she scared him. He tuned around and Jette jumped in his arms. He didn't really know what to do but hugged her back anyways. Jette let go and was smiling like an idiot.

"You came!" She exclaimed.

"Of course I did. You asked. I needed to come anyway so why not come with a friend?" He blushed ever so slightly but even in the dark light Jette could see. Flattered she blushed too.

"Well, I'm glad I have someone to shop with. Jimmy was my fall back plan. I shudder at the though. I don't know where he gets his energy. I had 5 locks on my door to keep him out. It didn't work of course. So how are you?" Jette said with enough enthusiasm for the both of them.

"I'm good. Well, shall we shop?" He asked, looking uneasy. "By shop I mean you pull me around to different shops I don't want or need to go in." laughed at his comment. He was quite good at sarcasm. They walked around more and got their school books. Then they went to Madam Malkin's to get new school robes. Severus had grown considerably over summer and Jette though he was tall already. They soon get that out of the way and decide to go to lunch. They see Jimmy and join him.

"Hey! Well, if it isn't the two love birds!" Jimmy exclaimed meeting up with them at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They all went in and sat together. They found a nice little table in a corner that Jimmy chose. Jette was about sit down when Severus pulled a chair out for her. She smiled to him and took it, flattered.

"What do you want Severus?" Jette asked.

"I don't want anything." He said.

"Well how about you share a Sunday with me?" Jette asked with a cheesy smile on her face. Severus rolled his eyes and gave in. They ordered and then chatted about this and that. Jette checked her list.

"I still need some quills, ink, and parchment. I would like a nice journal to write in too. Oh and ingredients for Advanced Potions. I can't believe I'm taking it. Slughorn wants me to though. I know you need to go to right?" Jette said and Severus nodded. Their ice-cream arrived and that put a huge child-like smile on Jimmy's face.

"You know Snapey" Jimmy said, with his mouth full, "You could pass off for a vampire you know with the pale skin, dark hair and eyes, and of course the physique. I can see it now." He put his spoon down, and popped up the collar on his traveling cloak and said, "Arrrr!! I am Snape; I drink blood and eat little children!" They all laughed, well, Snape chucked but joined in.

"Jimmy, you are a nut. A complete and total nutter." Jette said laughing.

They finished their ice cream and then continued shopping. Once they got everything they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

_Reveiws are thrilling and make me smile!! =D _


End file.
